


Wake up I think it’s Santa

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Three years. Three Christmas’s. What transpires in this couples lives in those three years? Marcus Flint enlists the help of their roommate to win Oliver Wood back. It becomes a bit of a Christmas tradition.





	Wake up I think it’s Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the crossover event, “We wish you a Merry Slashmas” created by the Slash-Zone and the Fairest of the Rare Facebook groups
> 
> All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling

**December 25, 2001**

“Wake up, I think it’s Santa.” Was what pulled Oliver awake at three am on Christmas. His room mate Percy was standing at his door looking impatient. What Oliver didn’t understand was they were grown men, why was Percy talking about a person that didn’t exist?

Either way, he knew if he didn’t do what he wanted he would only bother him and he wouldn’t be able to sleep. So he kicked back his blankets and followed his roommate into their small loungeroom expecting to see nothing he was shocked when standing by the chimney was a man dressed from head to toe in red and had a massive sack hung over his shoulder. Moving closer to the man, “Santa?”

“Piss off Wood, it’s me, Marcus. You actually thought I was some Muggle mythical being?” He said in his deep husky voice, as he rolled his eyes.

Peering around the room, he noticed Percy was nowhere to be found, of course it had been a set up. He should of known the nerdiest of the three roommates would do something like this to cut the tension.

Ever since Oliver had moved back in after his and Marcus’ break up they had been trying to get Oliver to crack but he hadn’t.

Turning around he started to head back to his room with a mumbled, “I’m going back to bed, this is pathetic.”

“No!” Marcus called, “Please Oliver, I miss you. The loneliness is seeping in and the darkness is rising again. You are the only one that could ever push it away. Please, can we try and work this out?”

Oliver sighed, this was going to be a long night. He turned back around, nodded and sat on the sofa, hoping Marcus would take the armchair but of course he sat right next to him as close as he could get. It was his way, he always had to be touching him.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you before, you didn’t deserve to be treated like dirt, I was so used to people hanging off my every word back in Hogwarts that when you stayed for so long I reverted back to my old ways. To keep you.” Oliver could see Marcus fiddling with his fingers nervously and let out a deep sigh.

“It wasn’t only that, you seemed like you couldn’t get away from me fast enough whenever we were together, how do you think that made me feel?”

“Like everything in your world was crashing down around you? I know because that’s how I feel whenever you rush out of the room when I come home these days.” Marcus was staring at the side of Oliver’s head hoping he would turn and look at him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“So instead of talking to me, you get our roommate to wake me up at three in the morning to talk? When I’ve come off a long day at work and haven’t slept in two days? You couldn’t have waited?” He questioned.

“No I couldn’t wait, because then you’d find another reason to avoid me and I wouldn’t get to talk to you.”

Oliver frowned down at his feet, was he ready to let go and forgive? Would Marcus revert as soon as they got comfortable with each other again? Deciding to give him a chance, “How about we start of as friends again and see where we go from there? I have a lot to work through and so do you.”

Marcus smiled, “Friends can still hug right?” He questioned with a vulnerability spread across his features.

“Of course.” Leaning over he hugged Marcus, holding on for a second past what should be normal and then let go. The two fell asleep on the couch talking about their plans for Christmas Day.

Not realising it during their nap they gravitated towards each other, Percy found them resting with Oliver’s head on Marcus’ shoulder and Marcus’ head resting lightly on Oliver’s, pulling his phone out he took a photo of the two to give them when they sorted through all of their issues.

**oOo**

**  
December 25, 2002**

Oliver was fast asleep when he heard the door open and close again, not wanting to disturb whatever Marcus was up to he pretended to still sleep on. “Wake Up, I think it’s Santa.” His boyfriend said as he crawled up the bed, moving to straddle Oliver’s back, leaving lingering kisses as he went he reached Oliver’s ear.

“Merry Christmas Oliver, Wake up, I know it’s definitely time for Santa to open his present.” Curiously Oliver opened one eye and peered over his shoulder to see his boyfriend was in nothing but a red sparkly pair of boxers and a Santa hat.

Letting his laugh fill the room, “Hello Santa! Have I made the nice list this year, or am I still on the naughty list?”

“You my young hunk, are most certainly on the naughty list.” Nipping at Oliver’s ear once he moved off him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and taking it off, he then moved to remove Oliver’s shorts when he suddenly stopped. Grinning up at Oliver who had now turned over to watch what his boyfriend had planned he slowly moved his way back up Oliver and slanted his lips and passionately kissed him. Before Oliver could react and deepen the kiss he was moving down his body leaving little kisses all down his chest to his abs.

As he reached his hips he pulled his head away, looked up at Oliver and slowly brought his boxers down, lifting it slightly over his hardened length.

Once he had his boxers fully off he moved back up his body leaving kisses as he went, when he reached the main part of his Christmas present he moved his hand over it squeezing ever so slightly to give a bit of pressure and then ever so slowly he moved his lips over the hardened length taking it in his mouth, he moved over until it reached the back of his throat, Moaning at the feel of the hardened member in his mouth. There was nothing better than giving Oliver head. He always let go when Marcus’ had his cock in his mouth.

Moving faster as Oliver’s moans became more erratic and when he could tell he was close, he reached his hand under to grab his testes and squeezed, the liquid of his cum flowing Marcus swallowed and moaned deeply. Oliver tapped him on the shoulder letting him know it was starting to get too sensitive, so he slowly let the slightly flaccid length fall out of his mouth. He moved back up Oliver’s body slanting his lips and deepening the kiss and inserting his tongue into Oliver’s mouth to let him taste his own pleasure.

“Merry Christmas Oliver.”

Merry Christmas Marcus” he breathed with a content smile spread across his face. Glad he had taken a chance to get back with Marcus and knowing he was never letting his boyfriend walk away he reached over to his bedside table and picked the ring box he had sat there the night before, slipping it out of the box and onto his ring finger.

Marcus looked down at the platinum ring, raised his eyebrow in question and when Oliver didn’t ask the question he expected, “aren’t you going to ask me? A bit presumptuous?”

“And let you have the chance of saying no? Not on your life” Marcus let out a laugh of course Oliver wouldn’t ask him to marry him.

**oOo**

  
**December 25, 2003**

Christmas seemed to start a tradition for the engaged couple, today Oliver stood watching Marcus sleep peacefully in their bed and smiled. “Wake up Marcus, I think it’s Santa”

His fiancé stirred and looked at him standing in the doorway in the very same boxers he had worn the previous year, with the Santa hat and one addition, a red scarf.

“Not now Ollie! You aren’t even meant to be here we aren’t meant to see each other until the ceremony.”

“I couldn’t wait to give you your Christmas Present, here you go.” He said reaching out with a wrapped box in hand.

Marcus took it and ripped the paper open, opening the lid to the box he found an emerald green tie and a pair of cufflinks with M on one and O on the other. “So you will always have a piece of me with you during your business meetings.”

“Thank you Love, here’s yours now that we are exchanging presents.” Handing his soon to be husband a wrapped present.

Oliver tore into his and opened the wooden box, inside was a maroon tie and a silver chain on the end was his and Marcus’ initials entwined with the other one red, one green. “When you are down if you are away from me, all you have to do is touch the pendant and it will show you all of the feelings I’ve ever felt for you.”

Oliver leant down kissed his fiancé lightly and stood back up before they could get carried away, “Later, I promise. For now it’s time I go and get ready I will see you in a few hours wear your tie and cufflinks.” Turning and walking to the door.

“See you in a few hours, wear your tie and chain, and Oliver?” He questioned and waited until he turned back to face him.

“Yes Marcus?”

“I love you” Marcus stated.

“I love you too” He said with a grin and walked out.

**oOo**

  
**Three hours later**

Marcus stood next to the Ministry Official with Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey beside him waiting for Oliver to arrive. As usual when it was something important like this Oliver was running late, he could never be on time for anything important. A Quidditch game? Yes always on time. His engagement party? Late. Rehearsal dinner? Late. It didn’t surprise anyone in the audience either.

All around was decorations done by Molly Weasley and Oliver’s mother. They had both taken it upon themselves to organise the whole wedding and wouldn’t have had it any less than it was.

The doors to the mansion opened and out walked Oliver dressed in his finest dress robes and red tie walking with Percy Weasley and Angelina Johnson in front of him. It didn’t take long for him to reach the guests on the lawn and as soon as their eyes connected there was nothing but the two of them in the vicinity when he arrived he took Marcus’ hand and smiled. They turned to the officiant and he began, “All throughout history we see love conquering all, the same goes for the two you see before you, in the war that ended all wars for our kind Marcus’ family was against Oliver’s but no matter what their families did they stuck together through it all.”

Smiling at the couple before him he continued, “They show us all what love should be, yes they have their ups and downs as do the rest of us but they don’t let it tear them apart. Now Marcus and Oliver have asked to do their own vows before we do the official binding of their magics so Oliver if you will go first.”

Oliver turned to face Marcus and gulped, “Marcus from the first day that I met you there was a spark there, back then we thought it was hate and the fights we had were explosive but as the years went on and I saw who you really were without the mask I fell in love with you and I’m so glad that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me, the fighting each other will most definitely still happen but if I get to wake up to you everyday it will be all worth it.”

Oliver finished and the officiant gestured for Marcus to say his vows, “Oliver when we first began we hated each other with a passion and everyone around us told us it wasn’t all hate but we didn’t listen when we finally did listen because of the war we saw there really is a thin line between love and hate. When you put that ring on my finger and told me you weren’t going to ask because you weren’t giving me a chance to run I fell more in love with you then I ever was before. If I get to wake up beside you for the rest of my eternity every little fight will be worth it.”

They nodded at the officiant and he placed a gold rope over their wrists and tied it together, “this gold band represents the love that you will bring to your marriage, may it always be as bright as gold.” Tapping it, it tightened around their wrists, glowed and they could feel a heat moving through their bodies.

Placing a silver rope over their joined hands he said, “This rope signifies the new and old memories that you will make, may they be as ever flowing as silver.”

The rope heated and tightened once again and the two started to see memories of their lives together flash before their eyes, gasping as one they smiled at the power of the memories.

He pulled a black rope and said, “this rope signifies family that you have and you will build may they never have dark times.”

Pulling a white rope out of his robes he held it up pointed his wand and said aeterna caritate nuptias, tying it to each of their wrists he said, “Now this is the last rope represents an eternal marriage, may it always hold true.”

The last of the ropes tightened as one, glowed bright for a second and seeped into nothingness.

“I now declare you magically bonded, you may kiss your wizard.” Both moved as one, lips coming together, sparks flew above them and as they drowned in the newly forged bond that had seeped into their very being they could feel their magic and love grow stronger. Applause and catcalls surrounded them. Neither caring for anyone but the other.

Their feud of old ended with their binding agreement of love.

**The end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! xxxx


End file.
